If It Takes A Day Or A Hundred Years
by Lunatari
Summary: I wish for hope. Hope for us, hope for the people and hope for the world," Kagome whispered. There was a bright flash of light and then darkness consumed all.
1. The Last Battle and a Surprise Part 1

If It Takes A Day Or A Hundred Years  
  
Chapter 1: The last battle and an unexpected surprise  
  
KAGOME'S P.O.V.  
  
"Hand over the remaining jewel shards and I will think about  
sparing your pitiful lives," Naraku said with a smirk.  
  
"Not likely Naraku, over my dead body," Inuyasha spat, his golden-  
amber eyes flashing darkly.  
  
"Only if you insist my dear hanyou," Naraku hissed. Inuyasha charged at him his silvery- white hair flowing out behind him contrasting sharply against the blood red of his firerat armour, he drew the Testsuaiga and lined up for his finishing blow: the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
A flash of iridescent white caught my eye and I spun around hurriedly to get a better look at the shimmering spot of colour. I shook my head, I was going insane. 'Kagome, your seeing things, that can't be good.' 'You make it sound as if I belong in a sick house.' 'Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity too you know'. 'Shut up'. 'You cant boss me around were in the same bo-' I gasped, turned and looked up my eyes snapping back to the forest edge. "I know I saw it this time," I shouted out loud.  
  
"Saw what," Sango asked confused her eyes locked on the conflict in front of her. She turned her gaze to me, eyes full of question. Just then I remembered. Blood rushed into my face I knew my face was as red as Inuyasha's haori by now.  
  
"Oh I saw a glimpse of white in the trees. Probably just a bird or something," I mumbled sulky at being embarrassed yet again today. 'If it wasn't one thing it was another.'  
  
"Or maybe not, we have to be careful. Who knows what trick Naraku has up his sleeve this time," Sango said seriously. I gaped at her. She was right. We were in a battle with Naraku. He wasn't known for playing fair, what the hell am I thinking he was known for killing people just to have the upper hand in a fight.  
  
"I see it! I see it!" I said almost jumping up and down with excitement. 'Oh, I'm so mature, Sango probably thinks I'm crazy,' I thought with a mental groan.  
  
"Where?" Sango said completely ignoring my childish behaviour and looking intently along the lines of trees.  
  
"There," I hissed as I saw the same flash of white again, "over there in that group of trees," I told Sango pointing at a clump trees about 20 ft away.  
  
Looking at the spot I pointed to Sango quietly raised her boomerang, haraikotsu, and sent her senses in that direction. She breathed in sharply at what she found out, apparently it was bad.  
  
"Kanna!" Sango hissed. I gasped, though I should have known Naraku wouldn't have come by himself. He was a coward of the kind who just sat around while their underlings took care of the job then came around to gloat about it. Of course they only came after all threats were taken care of.  
  
"We have to warn Inuyasha and soon. If he uses the Kaze no kizu and Kanna gets an opening to take the hit with her mirror Inuyasha won't know what hit him," I said scared. "He will probably die from the blow," Sango added her face full of worry and concern. I nodded and turned my face to the battle. Inuyasha and Naraku were constantly moving neither landing a hit on the other. Inuyasha suddenly stopped. His face gaining a look of concentration as he raised his sword and seemed to be 'watching' the wind currents. Kagome knew what he was about to do, and apparently, so did Naraku because he stopped moving and turned around to face Inuyasha completely. An amused smile appeared on his face as he nodded towards the 'white spot'. Kanna walked out of the trees confirming our earlier suspicions.  
  
I opened my mouth to shout a warning to Inuyasha when the wind picked up. I don't mean normally picked up I mean the pain in the ass sorceress controlled picked up. Needless to say I shut my mouth. Then I turned around to face the perpetrator. Kagura. She stood atop the first hill in a series of them, her black hair drawn up in a tight bun. Her reddish eyes were flashing with an emotion I couldn't recognize right away. I watched as her stance changed from tense to smug and when I heard Sango's cry of horror I knew exactly what the expression in her eyes was. Satisfaction. She didn't speak but then again she didn't need to.  
  
"Kaze no kizu!"  
  
Terrified I remembered exactly why I had opened my mouth in the first place. I slowly turned around and saw the reason for Sango's gasp. Apparently Kagura had been ordered to be on the look out for anyone who discovered their little plan and to distract them long enough for it to take effect. And it had worked. While I had been staring holes in Kagura, Kanna had, had the time she needed to get into position. I watched with a kind of fascinated horror as the blast from Inuyasha's sword rebounded off of Kanna's mirror and the expression of disbelief as the blast he had expected to finish off his enemy bounced back headed like a straight for him. He quickly raised his tetsuaiga and placed it in front of him going onto a defensive stance.  
  
It still hit him, the tetsuaiga blocked most of the attack but the little that got through was still enough to literally pick him up and send him crashing head first into a nearby oak tree.  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!!" I screamed running towards him as he slumped down the tree.  
  
"Kagome, shut up, and stay there," Inuyasha hissed slowly picking himself off the ground. He looked terrible his skin a pale white, lines of sweat and blood running down his face and intermingling. "Naraku you bastard are you so weak that you have to call in your little incarnations for assistance.  
  
While Inuyasha was getting up and saying all this Naraku's face turned from happy to extremely shocked, to downright furious. "How could you survive, no youkai let alone a hanyou could survive a blow like that." Naraku's gaze went from the hanyou's face to the bloody sword wrapped in the hanyou's arms. "Ah...the tetsuaiga... that sword saved your pathetic life, but no matter you are hardly better off now. You will either die from your wounds or when I kill you."  
  
"So you are just going to let me bleed to death?" Inuyasha asked scowling.  
  
"And deny myself the pleasure of killing you myself, not on your life," Naraku laughed sadistically. And with that Naraku charged at him. Inuyasha of course dodged, but just barely. 'He won't last much longer at this rate', I thought grimly as Naraku continued attacking and Inuyasha defending. His reflexes slowly getting worse and worse until- "Inuyasha !" I screamed as Naraku punched him in the chest his hand going right through to the other side. Inuyasha looked shocked, his face pale from the blood loss from previous wounds. Naraku smiled as he slowly pulled out his hand, prolonging the pain for as long as he could. His hand was covered in blood. Inuyasha's blood. I felt tears in my eyes as he collapsed on the ground as I ran to him.  
  
And this time he did not stop me. 


	2. The Last Battle and a Surprise Part 2

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned inuyasha but the sad truth of it is that he  
and any other thing/character mentioned in the anime/manga belongs to  
another. That other being Rumiko Takahashi. Sniffle.  
  
Also thanks to those who reviewed my story:  
Twilight Sakura  
LoverofInuKagome  
  
Chapter 2: The last battle and a surprise part 2  
  
Naraku was laughing I could hear him as I ran to Inuyasha, my sight blinded to everything else. That's probably why I didn't see the hand snake out and grab me by the throat until it was too late.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Shippo the little orphaned kitsune that travelled in our group. 'I'm so sorry Shippo. I'm sorry that you have to see another loved one die, that I won't be able to protect you,' I sadly thought as my vision became blurry along the edges. I knew I was going to die. 'I was lucky to have such good friends, they care so much about me, even Inuyasha,' I thought visualizing his face in my mind. 'Yeah he was an arrogant, demanding and rude, asshole of a hanyou , but he was my sweet , beautiful asshole. At least Naraku is doing something right, now we can be together forever in death." A choked sound came from my mouth, blocked off by Naraku's hand around my throat. He smiled and put more pressure on my neck, 'probably thinking that I was gasping for air, that bastard' I thought darkly. I needed air alright but that was not what I was doing. I had been laughing. Laughing because in the end after all the denials I had made I had sounded just like Kikyo.  
  
In my foggy mind I distantly saw my sort-of -sister Sango and the lecherous priest Miroku running desperately towards me with stricken expressions, fighting off demons all the while. 'When did those demons get here? Oh well it hardly matters anymore anyway, If only Sango and the others lived that is all that matters to me now. 'Inuyasha I will see you soon' was my last thought as I let the darkness claim me.  
  
NORMAL P.O.V  
  
Naraku watched calmly as the inu team charged at him raising their weapons. He smirked as he felt the girl Kagome go limp in his grasp. He called loudly, "You are to late you fools she is dead as is your precious hanyou and you will be ne-" He cut off sharply as he frantically tried to get out of the path of the incoming arrow. He moved too late the arrow striking his upper arm, the arm that happened to be still holding Kagome. The arrow exploded in a blast of pure white light and Naraku screamed in pain freeing Kagome in the process. She fell and hit the ground with a loud thud accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. Everyone with the exception of Naraku, who was still nursing his injured arm watched in horror as the 'push' of the blast sent her flying along with the three shikon shards which flew to who- knows- where, being finally free from the jar they were in.  
  
No one moved for a moment then "KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled and jumped from miroku's shoulder to the ground and ran to her side. Crawling on top of her mangled body he put his head to her chest looking for a heartbeat to show if she was alive. A wave of relief swept over his face as he said excitedly, "she's still alive."  
  
"But who shot the arrow?" asked Miroku. As if that had been the signal everyone unfroze and turned their attention to the one who shot the arrow. Their confusion only grew as they saw who it was.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo," Naraku hissed his voice full of pain. "How dare you... if not for you then I would now have the completed shikon no tama. You will pay you bitch."  
  
Kikyo looked at him her raven hair blowing gently in the wind her dark eyes filled with hate and resentment as she notched another arrow. "I would never allow you touch the completed jewel for if you did it would be poisoned with the hate and darkness that fills you and would be tainted, maybe even beyond repair," She said before releasing the arrow.  
  
This time the arrow made contact with the ground as Naraku dodged the purifying arrow. "It does not matter anyway I still will get the jewel. Kagura! Kanna!" He called out. Both emerged from the shadows and appeared at his side instantly. "Go fetch the missing shards," Naraku demanded. Both girls nodded and disappeared into the shadowy forest.  
  
'Distract him.' Miroku and Sango started as the thought came out of no where. 'Distract him so that I may gather the rest of the shards from him,' the voice repeated. In realization they both turned and stared directly at Kikyo. She nodded slightly.  
  
'I did not know that Kikyo could send her thoughts to others. I wonder what else she is capable of?' Miroku asked himself thoughtfully.  
  
'A lot more than you will ever know monk. Now just do it!' Kikyo called impatiently to his mind. He winced and nodded to show he understood before raising his staff and getting ready to charge Naraku. Beside him he could feel Sango raising her haraikotsu. They both looked to each other and nodded and together they ran yelling battle cries and swinging their weapons at the now grinning Naraku.  
  
SHIPPO'S P.O.V  
  
I watched from my position on Kagome's stomach as Miroku and Sango both nodded to some unseen voice. 'Wonder what their do-' I gasped as they charged straight at the waiting Naraku.' What the heck are they doing, They have to know that Naraku knows their moves. They'll never land a punch!'  
  
A purple flash caught my eye and I turned a little to see what it was. Kikyo stood their glowing with an iridescent purple light. Immediately I knew what they were up to. 'I just hope it works,' I thought grimly.  
  
And the battle continued. 


	3. What! I thought you were dead!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Please forgive me --0 I've been so busy. And again thanks to those who reviewed me you know who you are. Oh by the way Inuyasha is dead. But this is a inu/kag fic so if you catch my drift(. Anyway if you have any questions on this chapter or any other please leave a review with your name and question and I will try to answer it in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Recap: Shippo's point of view:  
  
I watched from my position on Kagome's stomach as Miroku and Sango both nodded to some unseen voice. 'Wonder what their do-' I gasped as they charged straight at the waiting Naraku.' What the heck are they doing, They have to know that Naraku knows their moves. They'll never land a punch!'  
  
A purple flash caught my eye and I turned a little to see what it was. Kikyo stood their glowing with an iridescent purple light. Immediately I knew what they were up to. 'I just hope it works,' I thought grimly.  
  
And the battle continued.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself surrounded in darkness. 'Isn't death all about the light in the end of the tunnel?' Kagome thought confused, 'Because all I see is darkness.' Soft laughter filled the dark landscape. Confused, Kagome looked around for the source of the laughter, but found none. "Who are you," Kagome shouted desperate to see her enemy, because if she could see it than maybe she could fight it. It struck her exactly how much she had changed in the course of two years, back when she had first arrived in Sengoku Jidai period she would have never have even thought of fighting let alone beating an opponent. 'I'm not just some regular school girl now am I?' She thought wryly.  
  
"Indeed you're no such the thing ," a soft, feminine melodic voice answered, her unasked question had been heard and answered. As if reading her mind the soft voice said, "No, I cannot read your thoughts, but as I am a part of you I am very perceptive of your feelings and emotions."  
  
Kagome asked shocked, "You're a part of me?"  
  
"Yes and no. You see I am part of your soul, the part that was ripped away two years ago. Our soul was altered at that point changing to fill the hole that was rent. I know everything about you yet I am forced to stay apart from you, never whole. You probably wouldn't believe it was me if you saw me, so different am I than the shell that walks the earth; though Inuyasha might." A shifting seemed to occur within the darkness and a figure stepped out of the shadows, her waist length raven hair seeming to stir to a wind seemingly not felt nor seen by a mortals eyes. The slim woman had delicate facial features, her skin a pale, creamy colour. She was wearing the traditional miko robes, that Kagome usually saw her in. Her beautiful grey eyes were kind, yet an underlying sadness shone through. She was stunning and warm, very different from the way she was in her make- shift life.  
Kagome gasped, her eyes widening, she whispered, "Kikyo." Kikyo smiled sadly and Kagome's world once again faded out as she was consumed by darkness.  
  
Kagura smiled smugly as she bent down and picked up the three small shards from the forest floor. 'So much death and destruction from so small a thing.' She called Kanna over and headed back towards where Naraku was, Kanna followed , her white haired head bent over her mirror. She didn't know about her sister but Kagura hated Naraku with all of her heart and she wanted him dead.  
  
SNAP! Kagura turned quickly to where the noise came from, her sharp eyes scanning the quickly darkening forest. To a human it would be impossible, but Kagura's demon eyes saw the figure that emerged from the shadows. Kagura's breath caught in her throat and she gasped out, "Y..You're supposed to be dead, N-Naraku killed you I saw him!!" Kagura cried.  
  
"Kagura, do I look dead to you?" the figure sneered.  
  
Kagura began to back away from the man, the stranger noticing this smirked a little. He calmly reached for the sword on his hip and drew it.  
  
"Kanna!" Kagura yelled. Kanna walked calmly in front of Kagura and brought up her mirror into a defensive position. The figure smiled coldly.  
  
"That will not save you," he said the smile still playing at his lips. He raised the sword over his head and swung. Light exploded from the tip of his sword and flew directly at the two sisters. The power struck Kanna's mirror and for a moment time seemed to stand still. Kagura had covered her eyes trying to block out the blinding light when she heard the sound of shattering glass. She stared in horror as Kanna's mirror exploded and than the pain overwhelmed her and the light consumed her. Her last thought was 'I'm finally free(('  
  
The man put his sword away. He was disappointed he had hoped that they would've been more of a challenge. He looked around taking in the charred landscape and noticed that the damage spread for about a 20 metre radius in all directions. He shook his head and scanned the ground with his sharp eyes. Seeing the three small purple jewel shards he calmly bent down and picked them up, slipping them into a hidden pocket in his robes. He stepped out of the wreckage swiftly re-entering the black forest. He delicately sniffed the stale air, smelling the battle close by. He smirked, something he did not do often, and whispered, "So little brother you went and got yourself killed by that disgusting hanyou. I'm quite disappointed in you, but know that I Sesshoumaru will honour you and destroy that abomination." Still smirking he walked into the eerily silent forest and any who saw the look on his face wished they hadn't.  
  
Miroku and Sango flung themselves at the smirking hanyou knowing very well their attacks would not make contact, after all they were the distraction. Miroku swung his staff aiming for the hanyou's head as Sango swung for the stomach. Both cursed as Naraku ducked the blows and jumped back landing to Miroku's right. Sango, guessing what was going to happen, shouted a warning to the oblivious monk who's eyes widened as he moved trying to avoid the attack. He didn't move fast enough. The blow struck him in the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Miroku!!" Sango shouted, tears sprang in her eyes as he struck the ground. She ran to him uncaring of the evil hanyou behind her. She fell to her knees at his side and her eyes took in the already forming bruise on Miroku's right temple. This wasn't good, the colour spoke of internal bleeding.  
  
"He was fun to play with but he didn't last very long," a mocking voice spoke directly into her right ear. Sango spun around gasping as she stumbled, crawling away as fast as possible. She was going to die she realized, after how far they had come they were going to fail just as everyone had before them . She was all that was left and unless Kikyo's spell killed Naraku, he would go on terrorizing the world and nobody would be able to stop him, after all he would have the completed shikon jewel in his control. She let the despair consume her and so it was that she never even felt it when the sword struck her. Her senses left her leaving only the soothing darkness behind. 'I'm sorry Kohaku, father, Kagome, Inuyasha but most of all Miroku I wasn't strong enough. I will see you all soon.'  
  
Kikyo watched silently and did nothing as the monk an the demon exterminator died and the cowardly hanyou stabbed her reincarnation while she was unconscious. She had been watching for an opening where she could fire an arrow and put an end to that bastard. As Sango was struck down she noticed how Naraku was gloating and raised her already loaded bow, softly muttering the incantation she hoped would end it all. 'Then we can be together forever Inuyasha.' Kikyo fired and watched as the arrow seemed to glide on the wind, heading directly for her target. 'Please,' Kikyo thought desperately, 'please hit him.' She knew this was her last chance, if she didn't hit he would kill her and than he would win. She could never let that happen, he had ruined her life. If not for him she would be alive and her and Inuyasha would be together as humans. 'He'll never win, I won't let him.' But the arrow didn't hit. At the last minute it bounced of a shield of purplish energy and disintegrated. She watched in horror as Naraku turned to face her smirking.  
  
"Did you think I would leave an opening like that? You should know me better than that my dear Kikyo, now because of your foolishness two more of your group are dead. You are the only one left and I bet you used the last of the your miko powers on that arrow. You cannot do anything to stop me. Nothing can. I have most of the shikon no tama and it guards me from all spiritual attacks. When Kagura and Kanna come back with the rest I can make my wish and rule this pathetic human infested world as a full demon. Only when I'm done it won't be human infested in longer.." Naraku laughed as he watched the enraged expression form on the dead miko's face as she clutched her bow. So preoccupied were they, that they never noticed the tiny kitsune who stealthily stole the mostly completed shikon jewel from under Naraku's nose. 


End file.
